bravefrontierglobalfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:JCgamer18/Fan made unit series Disciples of Akras 1st series 6 inheritors
1st of 3 series plus special units. The 6 successors batch, summoner predecessors batches Inheritor Vergil unit descriptions 7 star: The disciples of Akras are a group similar to summoners hall and was founded before the summoning hall. These summoners are very different in nature. They instead of summoning the actual being from the gate. They channel the essence of one hero or heroine and gain tremendous strength from that hero. Veritas was selected to be the inheritor for Vargas and channel Vargas's essence and latent potential. His master bestowed onto him not one but, two swords dandelga and its brother dandemagus. even though he weilds the swords, this young swordsman has difficulties tapping into the power of dandemagus and before he could tap into its power they were defeated by a powerful god who is on par with the 6 heavenly gods of old. Omni Halcyon Vergil This inheritor could never fully tap into dandemagus because he could not fully tap into both vargas and his father avants essences at the same time. If instead of trying to master one at a time and instead used the dark soul flaying technique developed by a dark magician and his friend, then he could have mastered using two essences at the same time unlocking the true potential of both dandelga and dandemagus making him more dangerous than the old gods themselves and would have been able to prevent their tragic fate. Unit type: Fire Rarity: Omni base stats: hp: 6821 atk: 2542 def:2443 rec: 2388 LS: 65% boost to hp and 120% boost spark damage, boost bb gauge 7bc per turn, 50% bc efficiancy and boost bb atk 250% BB: Heavenly twin ignition 15 hit combo Fire Aoe, 14 hit single target Fire 450% boost to bb atk, boost critical hit rate by 60% and critical damage by 50% SBB: Break and Stride 26 hit combo fire Aoe, boost bb atk 450% for 3 turns , boost atk by 180% for 3 turns, probable (30%) chance to increase spark vulnerability for 2 turns 30% and adds chance to reduce atk to enemy by 50% for 2 turns 30% UBB: Twin Ardent Rampage 28 hit combo (damage relative to hp) boost bb atk 600%, Boost spark damage 350%, reduce enemy atk for 3 turns by 80% and boosts atk for self by 350% for 3 turns Extra Skill: Infernal Willpower when dandelga or dandemagus is equipped boost all stats by 35%, boost atk relative to hp 0-100%, if dandelga is equipped adds fire barrier 3000 hp for 3 turns to bb/sbb, if dandemagus is equipped adds critical damage boost 100% to sbb and increases bb's critical damage to 100% SP 30% boost to all stats 20 spark damage boost 100% 10 boost spark damage by 180 15 negate elemental damage 10 adds critical hit rate 60% to sbb 15 boost atk relative to defense 70% 35 boost atk relative to hp 30 adds angel idol buff to ubb 60 adds chance for angel idol buff to allies 10% 25 ups angel idol buff from 10% to 20% 15 Unit concept: I basically thought it would be interesting if there were predecessors to the modern day summoner in where they were very limited in how they used the summons and that akras's will was interpreted differently than it was by owen and grahdens and it was an ancient version of modern day summoning in which it had limited summoning capability but granted immense power to the user. Im going to create one each day and see where to go from there its going in this order right now 6 heroes Inheritors water: Seth Earth: Lyric Thunder: Ellen Light: Alain Dark: Marissa 1st Trial unit: Earth: Crazed god Zedra Masta Disciples of the old ways Fire: Scorching apprentice Aria(Arus) Water: Scholarly Apprentice Evan(Elimo) Earth: Apprentice pickpocket Zeref (Zelnite) Thunder: Guardian Apprentice Steven(Shera) Light: Apprentice Knight Ren (Regil) Dark: Reaper Apprentice Shawna (Shida) 2nd Trial unit: Water: Savante Apprentice Corelia (Cardes and Amo Yunos) 3rd batch Masters of the old ways Fire:Master Adin (Adel) Water:Master zina (Zeleste) Earth:Master Quillon (Quiad) Thunder:Master Clayton (Cleria) Light: Master Silica (Sirius) Dark: Master Jex (Johan) 3rd Trial unit: Dark: Grand Master Gerald (Shion) Category:Blog posts